


105

by Mrs_Moony



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Moony/pseuds/Mrs_Moony
Summary: It's been months since I've last posted anything due to my laptop being broken, and after I read the amazing series of fics by CJMartinnn and meowitskatmofo, I wanted to show my appreciation for their work somehow.I'll try to update my other fic as soon as I can.Love xx





	105

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJMartinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/gifts), [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231722) by [CJMartinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn), [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 



it's there, pulsing, like the fear

through their veins. fear

that is no more.

he can feel its force - tugging,

always spreading underneath his skin

\- far worse then their screams

when they beg to be left alone.

there, a release. a single droplet of blood

\- soon, a river. a soul. free.

he smiles; not the terrifying mask

he reserves for his enemies, nor the

loving curve of his lips that only one 

person ever gets to see, no.

it's humble. blissful, even.

"105 souls freed", he says, finishing

the cut. there's still one soul left - the

additional, curved scar always 

reminding him of that.

and Iike all the others,

it's his to take. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since I've last posted anything due to my laptop being broken, and after I read the amazing series of fics by CJMartinnn and meowitskatmofo, I wanted to show my appreciation for their work somehow.
> 
> I'll try to update my other fic as soon as I can.
> 
> Love xx


End file.
